A Sugary Affair
by Blue reminisce
Summary: Tea time, turns into a sugary affair when Sebastian tries an unconventional way of getting rid of crumbs, and Ciel tries to get back by spilling sugar One-shot, SebaCiel, lots of teasing and fluff :3 UPDATED: Now has lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**This was written some time before this account was created, so I'm just posting it now. It was written for a friend...again who started the idea of this story, she can't take lemons, so it's just a lot of teasing, a lot of fluff. Haha!**

**Credits to the person who drew the pretty picture that I used for the cover :3**

**And...Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Young master, evening tea of Darjeeling, and strawberry on the shortcake," Ciel's butler announced as he wheeled a trolley into the study.

Ciel tried to look disnterested in the prospect of eating sugary things but thoughly failed to hide the gleam in his eyes as he devoured the pastry with his gaze, watching Sebastain present a neatly sliced piece on his plate.

Cutting a hearty piece for himself, Ciel quickly finished his slice and was tapping the table for another.

Sebastian eyed that tiny piece of crumb near Ciel's lips, he'd always wondered what would happen if he gave in to his many desires when it came to his young master...like say...licking at that tiny bit of strawberry shortcake off his young master's lips.

Feeling his butler's stare, Ciel snapped, a single blue eye glaring at Sebastian, "What, if there's something on my face and clean it up already!"

Sebastian smirked at his master's words, well since his master didn't say how to go about doing it... He leaned in to the unaware boy and promptly flicked out his tongue claiming that offending crumb off the younger one's face, before stepping back and watching the reddening of Ciel's cheeks.

"W-what the hell did you do that for!" Ciel half shouted, trying to stare holes into his butler's head, if only he could sometimes, boy would he be glad.

Giving Ciel his best innocent look, Sebastian replied, "I was just helping you clean it up as you ordered, young master."

If Sebastian wanted to play it this way, fine! Ciel thought somewhat childishly, two could play this game. It had been a stressful day, and who knew, this could be a way to relieve some of the day's mundaneness. A battle of who could out tease each other? Ciel snorted silently to himself, of course he would win, he ALWAYS won.

Ciel reached over for the small sugar cubes that Sebastian always brought for tea, though it was really just a formality as Sebastian's tea concoctions were already tailored for his tastes the moment it came pouring out of the pot. Scooping two cubes with the silver spoon, Ciel pretended like he was going to add some more sugar into his tea when he 'accidentally' spilled it on himself, the sugar cubes breaking apart on impact into smaller, messier fragments.

Now it was Ciel's turn to look innocent, as he flicked his eyes up and asked sweetly, "Are you going to clean me up Sebastian?"

Sebastian seemed to catch on to his young master's intentions, and reached to brush off the larger sugar bits, when Ciel's hand snaked around and tugged on his tie, pulling the older male's face close, and kissing his lips hard before letting go, Ciel didn't miss the pure look of surprise on his butler's face as he stuck out his tongue to lick the corners of his mouth in a bid to mock Sebastian for being caught unaware.

Recovering from the 'attack' from his master, Sebastian purposefully brushed the sugar from his master's shirt as best as he could before, stopping and frowning as if thinking of something. Whispering into Ciel's ear, "Young master, I'm afraid to clean your shirt properly, I'm going to have to remove it."

Shivering at the thought, Ciel knew he was going to lose the game if this kept up, thinking on his feet, Ciel dipped a finger into the thick layer of cream on the remaining portion of the strawberry shortcake, and smeared it on the raven hair man's shirt. Such unexpected actions from his young master, Sebastain thought, amused.

Sinking into the back rest of his seat Ciel said smugly, "I think that shirt has got to go too Sebastian...or are you going to serve me with stained clothes?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself, if his young master thought he'd be shy about things like that, he was dead wrong, he had long gotten over human bodies. Ciel was anxious, come to think of it if Sebastian really took off his shirt, it would be the first time he would see Sebastian's body. Placing a gloved hand to his heart, the older man replied, "As you wish, my Lord." he couldn't help a slight twich of his lips as he pulled his jacket and shirt off in one fluid, practiced motion.

Ciel took in his butler's body, he was certainly good looking he grudgingly admitted, from the hard lines of his abs, to the well defined V that dipped oh so lovely in-...wait...what?! He wasn't a pervert! As he banished those thoughts from his head.

A pair of hands touched his top most button, "I do believe it is young master's turn." Sebastian's tone boardering halfway between mocking and teasing. Giving in now would be losing, and there was no way Ciel's pride would allow that, besides it's not as if Sebastian hasn't seen him with his shirt off before.

Batting his butler's hands away, Ciel muttered, "I'll do it myself." his mind whirling to see how he could make this as enticing to Sebastian as possible, Ciel angled his body away from Sebastian's heated gaze, and slowly, one by one, Ciel unlooped one button after another, trying not to fumble at the unfamiliar act, letting one sleeve of the shirt to fall to expose one creamy shoulder, he heard Sebastian's harsh suck of air. Smirking, he angled his head to the side as if thinking about something, and casually let the shirt fall and pool at the leather cushion of the chair.

Turning back to his butler, "What's the matter, Sebastian," Ciel gloated at Sebastian's tense and warring expression.

Crap, his master looked so...edible...even more so with the thought of him being sugar coated moments ago, and that tease of taking off that innocent shirt which he now wanted to rip. Getting a grip on his emotions just barely, he planted a hand at Ciel's chin, "The problem is, young master, that you are such a tease." He couldn't control the urge to nip at the bottom lip of his master, tasting the light tinge of strawberry as he did so.

The game changed again, as Ciel tried not to respond to Sebastian's baited words. It'd become a battle of teasing, to a battle of who could elict a delicious response from the other.

Lips slightly swollen from the soft bites, Ciel swiped another finger of cream and said with a steady voice, "Is that so... Sebastian..." he popped the confectionary dipped finger into his mouth, "you can fix that..." a tongue peeked out swirling around his finger, "...you could...give in..." Ciel suggested, cleaning up his finger.

Sebastian felt his pants get tighter, as he watched that digit being caressed by his young master's tongue. Crap. Thinking of a quick come back, he smiled though his teeth, dropped on one knee, and said, "Young master, I do believe that there was some pieces of sugar left...right...about...here," Sebastian leaned in and dipped his tongue into Ciel navel, drawing a gasp from the boy, "as well as...here...here...and here..." Sebastian murmured as he wickedly travelled down his young master's body, hovering close to Ciel's quickly hardening organ.

"Se-Sebastian, that's cheating," Ciel said, a little shaky.

"You never said we were playing by the rules," Sebastian said seductively.

Xxx

Her heart thumped loudly, so loudly that she wondered how the two in the other room didn't know she was there, glancing down at the letter that just came, she pressed it to her heart in effort to quiet her heart beats, tomorrow...there was always tomorrow to give it to the young master right, she squeaked in her head. Nodding to herself in reassurance, she couldn't help but steal one last look at the couple that was servant and master, locked in a passionate kiss.

Xxx

Sebastian stole a look at the door from the corner of his eye, he sighed to himself, no doubt tomorrow would be an awkward day, but he had more pressing matters at hand, as he turned his attention back to the literally, very sugary evening treat that was laid out for him.

-END-

* * *

**Hmm...satisfied? :P I might write it into a full lemon if anyone wants me to xD**

**So does anyone? C:**

**You can ask...xD**

**Thanks for reading anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Yes, you have asked, and so I shall write, as promised a lemony chapter. (pardon my amateur lemon writing skills)**

**Disclaimer: Lemony chapters = things beyond fluff, I mean...yea... **

**Hope you'll enjoy it...o.o**

* * *

Xxx

"Se-Sebastian, that's cheating," Ciel said, a little shaky.

"You never said we were playing by the rules," Sebastian said seductively.

Ciel barely managed to sink his fingers into Seabstian's hair, tugging his butler's head away from his neither regions, to which Sebastian relented, but made up for it by latching his mouth just below Ciel's ear. Reaching a hand up to untie the string holding the eye patch over his master's eye in place...

Ciel badly wanted to come up with a snarky come back line, but his mind failed to think straight when Sebastian started nipping and sucking at his sensitive skin, mapping his way down from the column of his throat, to his collarbone, caging him in between his body and the massive chair that he sat on, slowly moving towards places where he'd rather Sebastian not touch, especially with those sinful lips of his.

Ciel forced his mind to work, "Se-Sebastian..."

"Mmm...yes, My Lord?" Sebastian looked up reluctantly from his handiwork, red eyes smoldering with lust looking straight at Ciel's mismatched eyes, his lips just inches away from his young master's aching nipple.

Glancing up at his butler, Ciel shivered, in all his pride of not wanting to give in decided the most unpredictable route was the way to go. Oh yes, he would put up a fight...

Ciel brought up his legs and hooked Sebastian around the waist, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away. The angle in which their bodies collided forced their groins against each other.

Sebastian groaned at the heated contact, Ciel smirked at the response, and grinded harder, the friction driving both of them crazy with need. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Ciel's mind gasped.

A hand shot out, tipping over the delicate sliver bowl that held the rest of the sugar cubes. Sprinkling sugar pieces all over Ciel's body.

"Now, young master, allow me to clean you up properly," Sebastian said with barely restrained control. Gathering a sugar piece in his mouth, as his lips descended on his young master's perked nipple, tongue swirling the sugar around the tip, melting the sugar against Ciel's heated flesh and his wicked mouth. Hearing his young master moan above him as he bit down softly on the now sensitive bud, before turning his attentions to the neglected one.

The sensations was almost too much, as Ciel arched into the contact, jerking his hips against Sebastian's, his hands sliding down Sebastian's chest, mind scrambling to keep up and do something equally delicious to his butler before his brain would short circuit again.

Hands fumbling, Ciel desperately worked Sebastian's pants open, as zips of pleasure shot down his spine, smiling in triumph when his fingers finally closed around Sebastian's rock hard member, feeling his butler gasp in ernest and tug roughly on his nipple in reply, only to cause Ciel to further tighten his hand over Sebastian's cock.

"Who's not playing fair now..." Sebastian bit out between clenched teeth.

"We..." Stroke. "...already..." Another stroke. "...threw...the...rules...out...Sebastian..." Ciel said punctucating each word with a long smooth, slow stroke, ending with his thumb swiping the pre-cum off the head of Sebastian's member, that only darkened Sebastian's eyes further with lust.

Sebastian's grip on Ciel's hips were almost bruising, as his body throbbed with a need that his young master sparked, and whose fire he now flamed as Ciel brought his pre-cum covered fingers up to his mouth and started licking.

"...Mmm...you taste good...Sebastian..." Ciel whispered around his fingers, watching his carefully controlled butler lose it...bit by bit...

"You..ah...flatter me...young master..." Sebastian's eyes burned into Ciel's, as Sebastian distracted himself, trailing a strawberry creamed finger down the side of Ciel's rib age. Ciel's eyes widened as he watched his butler flatten his tongue along his body, swiping up the cream and previously spilled sugar mix he left there, as he started another trail of cream at the same time. Ciel's breathing hitched each time the trail of sugary goodness got lower...and lower...and his member getting progressively harder and harder...

Then in a movement all too fast, Ciel was suddenly divested of his pants, and Sebastian was on his knees his fingers slathering his exposed cock with cream, Sebastian locked eyes with Ciel again, making sure his young master understood his intent, before engulfing Ciel's cock in his warm wet cavern.

"Sebas...hng.." Ciel half screamed, half moaned, as he felt the tip of his member hit the back of his butler's throat.

Sebastian made sure to wrap his tongue thoroughly over his young masters cock, cleaning him of the cream his left there as he pulled back slowly, tasting the sweetness mixed with the saltiness that was Ciel, keeping an agonizingly slow rhythm, now only the head being tormented by his skilled tongue, he felt Ciel buck his hips forward seeking more...

Popping the member out of his mouth, Sebastain denied his master and said, "I think, you taste better, young...master..." Sebastian breathed hot breath over the sensitive tip, as Ciel's cock bobbed enticingly, weeping and begging for his attention.

"Ha...if I taste so nice Sebastian...why don't you finish...?" Ciel panted, no longer caring about whatever battle this had started out with, his eyes gazed over with need. He would conceed to his butler just this once. If it weren't for the chair, Ciel was sure his legs wouldn't support him.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian smirked, a glance at the cake pile in a dismal mess, Sebastian took one last bit of cream in his fingers.

Ciel couldn't hold back his moan as he felt Sebastian's mouth on his aching member once again, he lost himself under the ministrations of his butler's tongue, stroking gently before wrapping around, teasing, sucking, nipping... He badly wanted to thrust into that willing mouth, but a strong hand held his hips down.

Sebastian released his throbbing cock, Ciel made a small noise at the back of his throat in disappointment, when he was met with a new sensation of Sebastian's mouth lapping at his balls, a tongue running up on the underside of his member, sending lovely tingles of pleasure through his body...

A finger ran down the crack that was his ass, stopping at the puckered rosebud, tapping teasingly, circling, but never doing more. Ciel's eyes snapped open, as Sebastian leaned over him, his butler's tongue demanding entrance, as a cream slicked finger surged into his tight ass.

Sebastian devoured the moan that came from his master, as he slid another digit in...

"Sebas...can't ...hng..." Ciel whimpered into his mouth.

"Young master, relax..." Sebastian whispered, gently tracing kisses over Ciel's lips, his fingers probing, searching for the spot that would make his young master see stars.

Then Sebastian curled his fingers up, just brushing against Ciel's sweet spot.

"Sebas-!...hng...oh..." Sebastian felt his master squrim, his hand's slid down to Ciel's waist holding him still, as he thrust his fingers in again, and again.

Ciel couldn't think straight, spreading his legs further, every touch sent his mind scrambling to catch up with the sensations, all at once too much, but yet it was as if it wasn't enough...

"Please...Sebastian..." Ciel begged, the only thing was, he didn't actually know what he was begging for, "...more..."

Sebastian sucked harshly on Ciel's lip, the needy sounds and the lewd displayed figure that was his master, made it harder to ignore his own wants, as his unrelenting fingers slipped free from Ciel's hole.

Ciel whined at the loss of his butler's fingers, then he felt the blunt head of Sebastian's cock between his cheeks.

"As you wish, My Lord," Sebastian said as he sank his slicked cock slowly into Ciel's pliant body.

Ciel cried out, clenching around Sebastian's member, earning a growl from the butler.

"Sebastian," he moaned, as Sebastian slid partway out, only to cry out once more as Sebastian drove into him again.

Firm hands made sure he stayed where he was, as he was forced to meet Sebastian thrust after thrust, he couldn't catch his breath, all he could do was feel, all he could do was taste Sebastian who drove into his mouth with the same harsh intensity.

"Damn...Sebas...ah...hng..." worlds failed Ciel then, as Sebastian changed the angle of his thrust, stabbing Ciel's pleasure centre.

Shots of pure electrifying pleasure ran up Ciel's spine, as his hands scrabbled against Sebastian's bare chest, raking red lines down the hard planes of his butler's chest.

Sebastian hissed at the abuse, the small dose of pain causing him to snap his hips faster, each time sending his master higher and higher.

Hearing Ciel's cries become louder and louder, knowing his master was close, Sebastian reached down to stroke Ciel's cock in time with his thrusts, and that, seemed to undo his young master, Ciel's small frame shuddered, crying out as his orgasm ripped though him.

"Ah fuck..." Sebastian gasped, as he felt his master's muscles tighten around him in a vice, holding on for two more strokes, each grazing Ciel's sweet spot, before Sebastian seated himself deep in Ciel, and spilled his seed into him.

Bracing himself on the back rest of his master's chair, Sebastian watched his young master come down from his high, his softening cock slipping out from Ciel.

Ciel moaned, unfocused eyes meeting Sebastian's, who was already cleaning him up with a soft wash cloth, turning to his side, a sharp pain from his ass halted him mid way.

Sebastian chuckled, picking up his dazed master, and arranging him on his lap as he took his master's seat. Ciel glared at his butler, but made no move to stop him, too tired as it is.

"You tempt me," Sebastian simply said.

"You...wasted perfectly good cake..." Ciel eyed the cake in ruins and pouted.

"If I may remind you, it was you who dipped your fingers in first..." Sebastian looked pointedly at his cake stained shirt lying on the carpeted floor.

"Make me another one," Ciel ordered.

"After a bath, My Lord," Sebastian said, gathering his master in his arms.

"Put me down..."

"No..."

"Put me down now..."

"No..."

Xxx

* * *

**Ahh, yea...Sebastian and Ciel in the bath right after hot sugary treats they made of each other...well mostly Sebastian made a treat out of Ciel...xD...what could go wrong~:p**

**Satisfied?**

**As far as lemons go, I'd say I'm still in my learning stages...:)**

**Anyway, a big thank you to the people who reviewed/requested this, I really didn't think I'd get any requests at all ...lol...xD**

**Andie - ~ yes I just did :) **

**Kohei Takano - nah, not a pervert xD...**

**yuziqi1999 - *hands you a lemon...tart* xD sorry for my lameness...**

**iceflower333 - Glad you liked it :D**

**Myristoleica - Granted~ with a side of cake...:p**

**kuronekolover745 - Request granted, hope it was good...:3**

**Confessions-of-an-Animaholic - OnO...don't :( I wrote it! :D**

**promocat - Added~ just hope it was good...sex and lust and love...xD**

**PenelopePurple12 - Thank you -is happy- :D**

**Thank you for reading! :) Tell me if you liked it (or not) :D**


End file.
